This invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductor components and methods of manufacture.
Semiconductor components include integrated circuits, discrete power transistors, and combinations thereof. One type of discrete power transistor is known as a trench power Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET), which is a vertical transistor with a gate electrode located in a trench that is etched into a semiconductor substrate. However, trench power MOSFETs have a channel structure that poorly controls source-drain punch-through and cannot achieve high insulation voltage resistance. To reduce the magnitude of these deficiencies, the size of these trench power MOSFETs is increased, which produces a low cell density.
Another type of discrete power transistor is known as a V-MOSFET. A V-MOSFET is similar to a trench power MOSFET, except that the trench of the V-MOSFET has the shape of a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d. However, V-MOSFETs also have low cell densities and can neither achieve high insulation voltage resistance nor adequately control source-drain punch-through.
Accordingly, a need exists for a semiconductor component having high cell density, high voltage resistance, and adequate control of source-drain punch-through.